Advanced Technology
The ability to possesses technology so advanced that it equals magical phenomena. Also Called *Nigh-Arcane Technology *Reality Warping Technology *Super Technology *Superior Technology Capabilities Users can create, own or find advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination, that a single little child's toy can destroy an entire city. Applications The user may possess advanced technology capable of performing feats such as: * Almighty Object ** Almighty Object Fusion * Artificial Enhancements ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Physical Attribute Augmentation ** Science Attuned Physiology ** Super Soldier Physiology * Cosmic Creation ** Dyson Sphere Construction ** Particle Matter Construction ** Planetary System Creation ** Pocket Dimension Creation ** Universe Creation * Device Usage ** Scientific Weaponry * Genetic Access ** DNA Manipulation * High-Tech Exoskeleton ** Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Mecha Creation/Mecha Wearing * Internet Manipulation ** Data Manipulation ** Video Manipulation * Interstellar Travel * Mecha Creation ** Automaton/Robot Creation ** Mech Piloting Intuition * Omni-Element Manipulation ** Foreign Energy Manipulation ** Foreign Material Manipulation * Orgamech Manipulation ** Nanite Manipulation ** Organite Manipulation * Reality Warping ** Science Manipulation * Technology Manipulation ** Electronic Communication ** Process Speed Manipulation ** Remote Motion Manipulation * Technomorphism ** Cyber Mind ** Nanite Mimicry * Technoportation ** Absolute Access ** Techno Portal Creation * Virtual Warping ** Data Warping Variations *Belief Technology *Bio-Technology *Exotic Technology **Imaginative Technomagic ***Technomagic *Psionic Technology *Spiritual Technology Associations *Powers Via Object *Science Manipulation **Almighty Science **Physical Godhood **Transcendent Science *Technoformation Limitations *The user might follow their own logic. *This is going to require a lot of power, like all machines do. *Technology Manipulation may be able to stop user, but due to the complexity of the machine this may be very difficult for them. *It may require Enhanced Intelligence to understand the technology *May need Enhanced Inventing to create the machines required to do such massive feats. Known Users See also: Sufficiently Advanced Alien and Higher Tech Species Known Objects *Gadgets (Doraemon) *The Pieces of Eden (Assassin's Creed) Gallery Fairly wand.png|Fairies (The Fairly OddParents) and other magical creatures possess technology so advance they can warp reality. Alien H.png|Alien (Valkyrie Crusade) Nocturnus Warriors.png|Nocturnus Clan (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) File:Cursing_Camera.png|Doraemon (Doraemon) possesses advanced technology of the 22nd century, such as the powerful voodoo doll creating Cursing Camera. The Relic.jpg|Relic (DC Comics) a survivor of the old universe that came before has access to sophisticated machinery which can harness and utilize the metaphysical emotional spectrum. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) has self studied the state of the art technology designed by Vegapunk, which he used to further modify his bionic body... Franky Shogun Infobox.png|...and create a giant military robot. Homeworld Gems Steven Universe.png|The Gems of the Gem Homeworld (Steven Universe) possess technology so advanced, they are capable of creating other gems with the resources available, preserve and maintain human life, teleporting warp-pads, and even space travel that can transcend normal laws of physics by bending reality. Doraemon vs Gigazombie.gif|Gigazombie (Doraemon) possess 23rd century technology which are more advanced than Doraemon's technology. Precursors.jpeg|The Precursors (Halo) possessed a level of understanding and technology so advanced, even the Forerunners themselves admitted they were akin to gods. Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers